Today's “big” lottery winners often become targets for thieves and criminals and are constantly being hounded by anyone and everyone that wants money from them. This is because everything about the lottery winner is broadcast to the world when they win. There is a need to protect the identity of such lottery winners while providing needed services to the lottery winners to, for example, protect their winning assets.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.